


West

by TaeShears



Series: Baby [2]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeShears/pseuds/TaeShears
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: Baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	West

Raven's breathing became unsteady, it was official she was pregnant. "Ms, Roth?" 

The woman on the phone asked her, ``Are you okay, "I'm fine, thank you for calling."

"Your welcome." She hung up the phone and signed. She still was unsure about telling anyone but then she remembers something.

I suggest you call this number, Dr. West.

She helps young pregnant women or single pregnant women…

Raven ran to her room and went into her old pants pockets. She pulled out her phone and dialled in her number.

The phone rings and stops at the second one. "Hello?"

A woman with a strong Nigerian accent answered the phone, the voice was motherly and it strangely calmed Raven.

"Hello, is this Dr.West?"

"Yes and who am I speaking to?"

"Rachel Roth, my doctor gave me your number."

"Oh yes, Dr. Ino, he called me yesterday, he gave me your results. Have you made any plans?" She asked.

"No, but I would like to meet you in person, would that be fine?" It was quiet on the other side of the line.

"Today's my off day– I don't usually do this but I'll send you my home address." Raven smiled and got the address from her messages. She hurried and changed.

"I'm on my way now."

"See you soon, Ms Roth."

Raven ran out of her room with her things, she was in a rush. She ran to the garage but was stopped by Damian. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going over to a doctor appointment, apparently I need help with something– I really need to go." She kissed his cheek and ran to her car. 

Damian tilted his head and shrugged. Raven was at the doctors house in 10 minutes. She stepped out of her car and walked to the front door. She knocked on the door,seconds later the door opened. 

Dr. West was a tall dark skinned woman with gorgeous light brown eyes. She was absolutely beautiful. She wore glasses and was in a brown long sleeve shirt with a tan button up skirt.

"Come in." Raven walked in and she saw children playing in the living area. 

"Thank you for scheduling with me on your off day." Raven thanks, she felt guilty.

"It's okay, Janice! watch your brothers and sisters for me."

"Yes, Ma'am." A tall girl who looked just like Doctor West walked from the kitchen. She looked close to Damian's age but she was obviously minor.

"Follow me." Raven followed the doctor into a back room. The doors had glass and wood which matched the interior of the house well. It was her personal office on the other side.

"Sit please." Raven sat across from her doctor.

"Before we start, this is now personal. I need to know everything about your life and if your baby will be okay in your environment. I need to know all the details so I can help-" Raven bit her lip nervously. "And to remind you, therapists take an oath to never share client information with anyone."

Raven nods, "There a lot in my life that will put this baby's life in danger, like the fact that– I work with the Teen Titans and the Justice League." 

Dr. West's eyes went wide, "Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I don't want to assume, which Titan are you?"

"Raven." 

Now the doctor could see the other problems, everyone knew how Trigon was the father of one of the Titans, which they all knew was Raven.

"Now, that I know what I need to know, who is the father?" She asked

"Damian Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne's Son? Wow!"

"Also known as Robin.

"Wait, slow down this is a lot to process." They both laughed.

"And also the son of Batman." Raven chuckled at her doctor's facial expressions.

That made the doctor choke on her spite, "So Bruce Wayne is— wow, okay let me calm down." 

"There is so much, civilians don't know, like for instance, Damian grandfather is the terrorist Ra Al ghul." Raven pushed just to see her reaction.

"Okay please wait no more new information, I need to process first." She chuckled coughing. Raven smiled, she knew she would like her doctor very much.

She calmed down and now it was time to get serious, "Rachel, have you told Damian about the baby?"

Raven looked down in her lap,"No, I'm too scared."

"Not to pressure you, but sooner or later you'll have to tell him, you baby bump will continue to grow and he will notice your odd behavior." She warned.

"Dr. West–"

"Call me,Tay."

"Tay, I want to know how I could help my baby have a normal life."

"Rachel— knowing your situation, your child will never have a normal life. The father of your child is a billionaire and has assassin and terrorism ancestry on top of that, they have demon roots-

There's just no way, but what you can do is raise this child the best you can, so they can go into this world prepared and so that you'll have no doubt about it. Give them a superheroes version of a normal life." Raven smiled at that.

"Now let's go over what you have to do to maintain health through this pregnancy.–" Raven watched her open a folder.

"So, you will have weird cravings and that is normal but avoid coffee, drugs, alcohol, stress. I think it's better I actually give you a list of many things you need."

"You can eat sweets, don't consume so much salt, eat veggies and fruits, drink tea if you want but I suggest lemon tea water with blueberry honey,as well. Don't overwork yourself over your limits. Sleep on your back from now and on. You can have sex but since I didn't learn anything about demon biology in college–I don't know if you will produce more children when having unprotected sex and pregnant, so be mindful." Tay looks through her pages.

Raven listened intently, she wanted this baby to be healthy and safe." When I think about it, your pregnancy may be faster than humans, you may give birth early. When I looked at your blood test, it was off but of course we have come shitty reporters who don't pay no attention— hmm okay, have you gained any weight around a specific area."

"Yes, my hips have grown so much and my chest has grown rapidly."

"That what I thought, okay so your belly will grow bigger than most pregnant women be with one child but we don't know how many are in there so we'll have to wait, you baby bump will be poking out any normal size shirt of yours in the next 3 to 7 weeks."

The conversation we t on for another hour, Tay have Raven a folder of everything she need,They where talking outside about a few more tips "I want you to drink tea and also the one I suggest, also call me tomorrow and I'll go over some yoga position that helped giving birth way easier." Raven nods and goes her for a hug.

"Thank you." Tay wrapped her hands around her, Raven enjoy Tay's hug felt time a mother arms.

"No problem sweetie, now be safe and call me if anything has changed." Raven nods. 

Raven walked to her car, Tay watched her leave and smiled, "This is going to be an amazing few months." 

She walked back inside her home, "Okay, now who ready for dinner.

"MEE!" Her 6 children yelled.

(~)

Weeks went by and Raven belly was growing at a fast rate, she still haven't told anyone. She'd been going over to Tay's house frequently and Tay didn't mind, she prefered Raven's appointment to be at her home anyway.

Raven started wearing baggy clothes and she wore her cloak completely closed. Her weird cravings started kicking in and she started to get mood swings. She was also getting horney but was still afraid to tell Damian.

But The truth came out eventually, "Tay, I don't know what to do, I'm horny but I can't tell him."

Raven and Tay had gotten very close. "I suggest you do it now, Look here chil', If he really loved you he wouldn't leave you. That's why I'm single now." They laughed.

"I can't lie, I'm excited– I'll do it today."

"Really?" Tay asked excited

"Yes but right after I eat your dinner." She says as Tay put a plate in front of her.

"DINNERS READY!" She yelled to her kids.

Many foot step came down form upstairs, they all greet Raven beforehand, Raven been there long enough to know not to touch her food yet.

Tay had set the table and have everyone there food, They all joined in hand to say their blessings. "Amen." 

They all dug into the food, "Rachel, don't chicken out when you see him."

"I'll try." Raven laughed. After dinner Raven hugged the kids and Tay and made her way to the Tower.

(~)

They team heard Raven coming back, "She's been leaving around the same time for weeks now." Damian groaned

"You think she's– you know… chea–" Kory smacked Jamie.

"Raven isn't like that, am I right Gar, does she come home smelling like another man."

"Nope,in fact when she come home she smells like good food but she does smell like another woman." Garfield admit.

The door opened to a happy Raven, "Hey guy, I feel amazing." Raven walked over to the couch.

"We are pizza want some?" Garfield offered.

"No, I'm full, my friend fed me." Raven signed

"And who is this friend?" Damian frowned

"Oh she my doctor we become very close she had 6 children there angels." Damian relaxed a little but he was suspicious.

Raven looked down at her stomach which wasn't visible big to the others. "I'm going to go wash some clothes, I'll wash your Raven." Damian said

He walked to the back grabbing his hamper and then Raven. He goes to the washing room he makes sure to empty pocket before he put them in. He went through his and now he went through Raven's.

"What this?" It was something that was wrapped in toliet paper. Damian unraveled it. He was stunned. This was in Raven hoodie pocket.

He started to remember thing, her doctor's appointment and her sudden disappear. Her phone calls and the baggy. The strange food she been eating and her sudden interest in yoga.

He smiled and the puts his regular mean face back on. He walked back into the common room. He leaned on the walk and filed his arm. He looked at Raven who was eating pizza. "Raven."

She looked at him, she jumped a little his arched eyebrows frowned. She felt as if she was in trouble. Damian took his index finger signaling her to come here. I

He walked back into the hallway disappearing out of her sight. She was slightly scared. She got up and walked to the back to find him.

"What is it, Damian?"

"You know I love you, right?"

Raven smiled,"Of course."

Damian got closer and whispered in her ear,"Then why did you his your pregnancy from me?"

Raven gulps, "I-Im So-ory."

Raven bottom lip started to shake. Her eyes tears up and she played his her finger and looked at her feet.

"I was scared, that– that you would hate me." Damian softens up at her trembling voice.

"I would never hate you, it take two to have a baby."

He pulls her close and that when he felt her stomach. He pulls back confused, he pulls her into his room and turned the light on. He pulls her Jack from over her belly. Her belly was bigger then he expected.

He smiled, "Raven, how long have you been hiding this." "A month." Damian signed and wiped her tears. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. He turned the light off and locked the door. He goes into his closet being out a large shirt. He helps her take off the hoodie and pants. He admired her pregnant state. 

Once she was dressed and relaxed, she got in his bed. He turned on his TV, "Do you want anything from the Kitchen?" He asked.

"Cranberry juice." She requested. He nods and went to the kitchen


End file.
